


Normal Days and Tired Gays

by eye_of_the_storm



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_of_the_storm/pseuds/eye_of_the_storm
Summary: Karma wakes up to his clingy, exhausted, and only slightly delirious fiancé.Gakushuu would rather die than get out of his comfy bed.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Normal Days and Tired Gays

Karma’s days are normal. Well, at least as normal as they can be when you’re a semi-controversial famous bureaucrat and secretly engaged to a multi-millionaire CEO. 

Monday through Friday he wakes up around 6, goes through a normal morning routine, and heads to work around 9. At 5 he leaves the office and heads home, sometimes stopping for errands if they needed anything. He makes sure he’s home by 6 every day because that was when Gakushuu’s workday was done.

Gakushuu didn’t actually have a set work schedule, as his job consisted mainly of him screaming at people over the phone and wishing he could slam his head against the desk. Much to Karma’s amusement and slight concern, his wish often came true. Coming home to Gakushuu with a red mark on his forehead had become a regular occurrence. 

Despite that, he always insisted that he had to be done for the day at 6. Work was a topic they rarely spoke about, seeing as a large part of Karma’s work was confidential and Gakushuu knew Karma found his work incredibly boring. Whenever he did try to talk about it, Karma did his best to listen and stay engaged, but Gakushuu knew the other boy was bored out of his mind (and to be completely honest so was he). 

Which is why every weekday at 6, Karma throws open the door, drops whatever he might be holding, walks over to the couch Gakushuu is always waiting on, and flops directly into his fiancé’s lap. After that, all talk of work is strictly forbidden. Most days Karma eventually gets up and makes dinner, then they go straight to bed. Occasionally, however, he passes out immediately and Gakushuu has to carry him to their bed. 

Weekends are quite different. Another perk of being rich, successful, and your own boss Gakushuu supposes, is the ability to dictate your own work schedule. Due in large part to their upbringing, both of the males can be classified as attention seekers. This led to the decision that weekends were their together time, many weekends spent curled up on the couch watching a movie or going out to do something together where they wouldn’t be recognized.

Yet this weekend was different. Gakushuu’s company was expanding and he had been working nonstop. His exhaustion had caught up to him, and by the time Saturday rolled around he was beginning to sink into a state of delirium. 

Karma woke up that day to his fiancé wrapped around him, legs tangled together, hands threaded through his hair, and face buried in his chest. Karma smiled slightly, ruffling the strawberry blonde’s hair. When he attempted to untangle himself to go make them breakfast, the smaller boy let out a whine. Karma pressed a kiss to the top of Gakushuu’s head, the younger one relenting slightly and Karma finally escaping his clutches. 

Looking back once he was dressed, he saw Gakushuu with the blanket pulled up over part of his face, only his eyes and mop of unruly waves visible. He was glaring at Karma, making it clear he was not happy his cuddle buddy had left him. Karma chuckled at the other boy’s childish huff when Karma opened the door to leave. 

“I’ll be back. You still need to eat, you haven’t been eating very well lately.” Karma gives Gakushuu a pointed look, to which his fiancé simply grumbles and buries himself deeper into the blankets. Karma sighs. 

Sleep deprivation really shows a different side of people. In private Gakushuu was incredibly clingy anyways, but when delirious from exhaustion he was a whole other level of clingy. If he wasn’t too tired to get out of bed, he probably would have stayed clinging to Karma as he tried to make breakfast.

Once Karma was satisfied with the meal, mainly consisting of pancakes and fruit because lord knows Gakushuu hadn’t been eating healthy in the last few days, he took the plates to the bedroom. Opening the door and setting them down on a bedside table, he sat on the bed. He nudged his fiancé, who slowly opened his eyes and blinked incredulously at Karma as if he couldn’t believe the redhead had the nerve to come back and wake him up after abandoning him. 

Karma grabbed a plate of food, offering it to the blonde as a peace offering, to which Gakushuu wiggled his way out from under the blankets to sit up and grab it. Blinking slowly, the blonde looked at Karma. “Syrup.” 

The redhead raised an eyebrow. “You are probably the most unhealthy person I know, which says a lot considering I’m friends with Kayano.” The blonde just huffed, pushing the plate towards Karma.

“Syrup.” Satisfied with this declaration, Gakushuu wriggled back under the covers, giving Karma a pointed glare. Karma just sighed, knowing he had lost and that Gakushuu would not be coming out until he drowned the pancakes in syrup.

“I miss the days when you hated sweets, my life was so much easier.” Karma groaned dramatically, grinning at the blonde. Gakushuu just stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

“‘S your fault for tasting like sugar.” The blonde yawned, oblivious to the way Karma’s ears went bright red at his words. The redhead just sighed, standing up.

“If you want syrup, you’ll have to get out of bed. I don’t want sticky stuff all over the bed.”

“You don’t seem to mind it other times.”

“I will throw these pancakes at you.”

“Yum.” Gakushuu hummed, flipping over and burrowing into the blankets. Karma cursed the fact that the other’s filter was nonexistent when tired, the boy’s offhanded comments making Karma’s face match his hair.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, grabbing the food, and leaving the room. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the syrup as he passed it. Setting up the kitchen table he let his thoughts wander to his blonde lover.

The two had gone through what were essentially the most important years of their life together, and the relationship between them had grown exponentially better as time went on. With very similar yet opposite childhoods, the two understood how the other worked. While teasing and banter was one of their forms of affection, they had learned quickly what lines not to cross. 

They had also learned that due to their upbringings, both could be considered extremely cold and uncaring. However, the act they put on was very rarely their true feelings, and both knew they could not take everything at face value. 

That being said, they often tended to be brutally honest, which had resulted in more than one night spent on a couch. Despite this, they still made it work. 

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a shuffling noise and a dull thud, and he looked towards the door to see Gakushuu. The blonde was wrapped in a fluffy blanket and Karma guessed the thud had come from the boy plopping himself down onto the floor where he had been standing.

“Well hello, Mr. Lump.” Karma raised an eyebrow. “Have you come out of hibernation for your poor drowned pancakes?”

“Not drowned. Improved.” Gakushuu wriggled slightly from his spot on the floor, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Karma made an offended noise.

“My cooking is not improved by smothering it in syrup, it is simply enhanced.” The redhead huffed, making his way to the blonde. As Karma yanked the blanket away from his fiancé, the blonde let out a whine, making grabby hands at the piece of fabric. “I’ll give it back when we’re done eating, I refuse to have syrup all over our blankets.” 

“Asshole,” Gakushuu grumbled, pushing himself to his feet. “Sit.” He pointed at the chair and glared at Karma, who just laughed and obeyed. Gakushuu plopped himself down into the redhead’s lap, curling up slightly and nuzzling under Karma’s chin. Poking his fiancé’s cheek, the blonde hummed. “Feed me.” 

“You’re lying on my arm.”

“Seems like your problem. I’m hungry.” The younger boy wiggled slightly to let Karma move his arm out before readjusting so he was facing Karma. He wrapped his arms around Karma’s neck, leaning in so their foreheads were pressed together. 

The redhead smirked, snaking his arms around Gakushuu’s waist and pulling him closer. “I thought you were hungry?” He locked eyes with Gakushuu, the usually piercing violet a soft lavender. 

“I changed my mind.” Gakushuu pulled him in, pressing their lips together. Karma left one hand on his lower back, moving the other to rest between the blonde’s shoulder blades. He used the extra leverage to pull Gakushuu against him until there was no space between them. 

Gakushuu’s hands threaded into the other boy’s hair, red strands tangling around slender fingers. Karma pulled back slightly, trailing kisses down the blonde’s neck. He whimpered slightly, tilting his head the give Karma more access. Karma kissed along his collar bone and back up to his face, once again capturing his lips. 

If you had told him back in middle school that years later he would be engaged to Gakushuu Asano and making out with him on lazy weekends, he would have laughed in your face. But here he was, body pressed against the strawberry blonde’s and lips tracing patterns into his soft skin, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i gave myself a cavity writing this. i was touch starved and wrote this instead of paying attention in class and now i'm even more touch starved, so that's fun. please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it because i feed off of it for inspiration!!!


End file.
